Deseo de Igualdad
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Han pasados cientos de años desde que la monarquía se abolió y sin embargo, las clases sociales siempre permanecen. Discriminando y haciendo menos a una joven pony llamada Alethea Trusty, ella desea sentir la igualdad entre todos, entrando así una resistencia contra el gobierno, en donde encontrará algo más que la igualdad entre los ponys...


Hoooooooola :33 sé que es la primera vez que público algo de mlp y eso me hace estar nerviosa jaja aunque ya llevo algo de tiempo en el fandom no suelo ser muy participativa... y sé que debería terminar mis otros fics antes de iniciar otro pero tengo esta idea desde hace MESES y si no la escribía ya iba a morir en mi cabeza y no quiero jaja

En fin, no estoy segura si debo usarlo puesto que es un fic original pero whatever

Disclaimer: MLP no me pertenece, por suerte, todos estarían muertos ahora

* * *

><p>El lugar donde se desarrolla esta historia es Equestria. Aunque probablemente sea diferente ha como la conoces y amas.<p>

Así es. La Equestria donde vivimos es diferente. Quizá… _demasiado._

Hace cientos de años que se abolió la monarquía, desterrando a la entonces reina Celestia, junto con su hermana Luna y la joven princesa Twilight Sparkle. Desde su destierro desaparecieron, y hasta la fecha, nadie sabe nada de ellas.

Unos dicen que huyeron lejos del planeta hacia algún otro mundo en que habitar y gobernar. Otros dicen que con su poderosa magia se disfrazaron y ocultaron entre los ponis comunes y corrientes. Algunos más descabellados dicen que se suicidaron. Personalmente, no creo en esa última teoría.

Pero volviendo al _caso_: al desaparecer las princesas, el reino se volvió país y ese país se convirtió en el primero en ser gobernado bajo república democrática. Poco después, le imitaron otros reinos, como el caso del Imperio de Cristal; derrocando y asesinando a sus reyes; Shining Armor y Cadence, se convirtieron simplemente en el país Cristal.

A pesar de llamar a estos ahora países _república democrática, _sigue siendo una farsa. Aunque ya no tengamos alicornios en el país, seguimos manejando los niveles sociales o de _poder_. Siendo sobre encima de todos los unicornios; seguidos de los pegasos y finalmente, la última clase –a donde yo pertenezco –, los terrestres.

Dejando de lado la tortuosa verdad sobre los malditos niveles sociales, también las cutie marks han dejado de ser relevantes. Ahora, no importa si tu cutie mark te dice que tu talento especial es dedicarte a los animales o a volar o a los libros, si no recibes el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir de ese trabajo no vale la pena. Muy pocos ponys son los que siguen su cutie mark y sobreviven de eso. Muchos otros simplemente eligen algo que de verdad los mantenga vivos. Muchos otros ni siquiera obtienen su cutie mark, no se atreven a intentar cosas para tenerla y viven como flanco en blanco.

No es tan extraño ver a alguien con cutie mark musical en una universidad estudiando letras o medicina. Probablemente porque saben que no hay mucha posibilidad de salir adelante así.

De igual manera, los nombres que solían ser antiguamente parecidos o dando la cutie mark del pony han dejado de ser importantes. Ya que nadie sigue su cutie mark, no hay porque llamarse de ese modo. No, ahora utilizamos lo que podrías conocer como nombre y apellido, al principio era confuso y a nadie le agradaba. Pero con el paso de los años se han ido acostumbrando… aquí entre nos, hace más fácil identificar a las clases sociales de esa manera. Los unicornios siempre tienen apellidos elegantes y majestuosos, los pegasos obtienen apellidos respetables y finalmente los terrestres tenemos apellidos comunes y corrientes.

En cuanto a lo que a mí concierne, yo he elegido _tratar_ de seguir a mi cutie mark: un mazo de estrado. He estudiado leyes en la mejor universidad de Canterlot, gracias a una beca y recientemente he empezado a trabajar o a intentarlo…

Mi nombre es Alethea Trusty y esta es mi historia… o eso creo.

* * *

><p>Esto no es más que el prólogo y si veo que es bien aceptada esta historia me movilizaré en el segundo cap, tengo un aproximado de 16 capítulos pensados para este fic.<p>

Al igual que como con mi fic de pokemon, aunque vea que esto no es leído de nadie yo lo terminaré porque la verdad he estado muy emocionada con la idea de este fic y supongo que dejo de hablar ya.

Hasta el primer capítulo, bye bye


End file.
